Un soir, une plume et du papier
by Eleonnora
Summary: Ou comment se perdre soi même sur une feuille vierge.


En espérant que vous allez aimer et, surtout, comprendre !

 **Ps :** SnK ne m'appartient en rien… Et heureusement pour ses personnages !

ooo

 **Un soir, une plume et du papier**

Cher **Toi** ,

On ne s'est jamais parlé, on ne s'est jamais vu, on ne s'est jamais connu et, pourtant, je t'écris cette lettre.

A vrai dire je tente de me justifier en m'expliquant à moi même que c'est pour laisser une trace de nos deux passages éphémères, que c'est par solidarité envers l'humanité, que c'est parce que je suis seul et que ma plume me démange, mais, non, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre.

Tu ne liras jamais mes mots, personne ne les lira jamais, tu ne découvriras jamais son auteur, tu ne seras jamais au courant de son existence. Cette lettre se perdra dans les limbes d'un passé oublié et oubliable, dans un coin de pièce poussiéreux et sombre, dans un esprit obtus et fermé. Mes phrases maladroites resteront à jamais inconnues aux yeux du monde, sans doute pour son bien. Elles ne seront qu'une illusion temporaire, un mirage, dans ce paysage désolé, racorni et ineffablement vierge qu'est la feuille de papier.

Mais, tant pis, je l'écris quand même.

Je peux voir par ma petite fenêtre le soleil qui se couche lentement sur le monde. Ses derniers faibles rayons caressent les toits de nos villes avec une lassitude affectueuse identique à celle des vieux couples sur le déclin, pleine d'espoir mais déjà empreinte par la nostalgie. L'ardoise des tuiles luit une ultime fois pour nos yeux affamés. Quel spectacle inoubliable le crépuscule. Quelle beauté paisible.

L'astre qui se couche sur notre vaine Terre sans se préoccuper si une naissance ou une mort a lieu. Sans se préoccuper de rien, aveugle de la nature et de la vie, sa lumière s'éteignant plus par habitude que par dévotion. Le jour laisse place à la nuit dans un éternel cercle continu, clarté, obscurité, exposée, dissimulée. Que les Hommes vivent, que les Hommes meurent, le soleil décède chaque soir et renaît chaque matin. Indifférent, détaché, purement égoïste.

Cette pièce sans fin aux allures de drames shakespeariens, phénomènes comme tant d'autre d'un univers inexplorable, preuve que chaque chose ne touche le sol qu'un temps pour repartir dans les cieux tout aussi vite, se joue tous les soirs pour mon seul petit corps frêle. Elle prend plaisir à se répéter, me narguant de son immortalité, m'exposant ses atours les plus somptueux.

Comme je me doute que l'avenir du soleil et mes relations avec ce dernier ne t'intéressent que brièvement, je vais m'empresser de changer de sujet. Je jette juste un dernier regard éperdu vers cette étoile agonisante. Merci.

Qu'avais je prévu de graver sur ce papier blanc ? Quelles étaient mes intentions avec l'élaboration d'une telle missive ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi Moi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Toutes ces questions qui doivent se jouer de toi et qui se jouent de moi.

Je ne saurais y répondre comme je ne vois pas l'utilité de les formuler. Je fais ceci, pour toi, pour moi, pour quiconque. C'est comme ça, subissez. Tu devrais bien y arriver, à subir. C'est une spécialité de l'humanité depuis une centaine d'années. Subir Titans et famines, épidémies et génocides, morphines et corruption. Subir l'emprisonnement et les Murs. Nous subir et subir le destin impérial. Accepter son présent carcanté et son futur sans avenir.

Accepter de vivre sans Demain.

L'humanité n'est réduite, à ce jour, qu'à un vulgaire tas de marionnettes de intempéries guerrières, patins d'une fatalité aux odeurs de sang.

La partie, majoritaire, des Hommes qui évoluent à l'intérieur des Murs ne se rend pas compte de l'horreur de la situation. Heureusement pour elle.

Elle ne sait pas qu'elle perd son identité et se contente de vivre et d'exister dans un quotidien morbide et sans éclat. Elle aime, déteste, lutte, crache, se développe et tue. Elle ne vit qu'animalement, bestialement. Elle ne croque que la part pourrie du fruit et endure son diktat avec l'indolence des ignorants.

Elle est si belle à voir. Je la chéris pour son innocence candide et ses préoccupations si basses, si humaines.

Ces femmes aux robes de grosses toiles qui font leur marché, un papier en osier au bras, un enfant à la main, leur voix experte et leur œil aiguisé inspectant telle ou telle marchandise. Ces gosses enjoués, leurs genoux écorchés, qui courent dans les rues dallées, leurs rires les précédant. Ces hommes aux lourdes barbes et à la peau tannée qui rentrent de leur journée de travail, le regard embué de fatigue et la gorge avide de liquide ambré. Toute cette humanité suante de banalité et de lyrisme ordinaire qui jouit de jours sans accros autres qu'une dispute avec un ami et qu'une tarte trop cuite. Toute cette humanité qui se voile la face.

Il y a ces êtres, les ignorants, les bienheureux, les repus.

Et puis il y a les autres. Je ne saurais dire si ils sont savants, malheureux et avides. Je ne saurais dire si ils préfèrent leur situation à celle d'une grande partie de leurs compères. Je saurais simplement dire que, eux, eux seuls, sentent leur sang battre dans leurs veines, sentent le vent dans leurs cheveux, sentent le froid sur leur peau blafarde, sentent la sueur dégouliner de leurs tempes.

Ils ont vu, ils ont compris.

Les autres, le bataillon d'exploration. Un nom traitre _bataillon_. On pourrait croire, qu'ils se battent contre les titans, qu'ils ne tranchent que des nuques et que penser leur est interdit. On pourrait croire que la vie est prohibée dans ce _bataillon_. Pourtant. Pourtant. C'est tout l'inverse.

Cet amas d'hommes et de femmes, de cages thoraciques, s'est transcendé. Ils ont arraché leur masque avec leurs griffes et ont hurler la mort. Ils sont sortis. Sortis des Murs, sortis de leur condition d'esclave passif, sortis de leur âme. Ils ont abandonné leur joie de vivre pour une sagesse ancestrale, ils ont abandonné leurs sourires ingénus pour une expression de connaissance, pour La connaissance. Ils ont humé l'air extérieur, ont combattu, ont vu d'autres périr, ont vu d'autres arriver. Ils se sont sacrifiés. Ils ont sacrifié leur vie pour leur mort. Ils se sont sacrifiés au profit de l'humanité.

Je n'ose pas imaginer quels sentiments contradictoires ont du les envahir au moment du choix de leur assignation. Quel vide ils ont du creuser autour d'eux, quel néant ils ont du voir se développer autour d'eux… Être prêt à dire adieu au monde à seulement 15 ans…

Mais je sais aussi une chose. Toute l'horreur du choix et le labeur des années de formation ont été compensés. Compensés par les portes qui se sont ouvertes. Ils ont vu, de leurs propres yeux ébahis, ce qu'était la Terre où nous vivons, le macrocosme où nous nous débattons.

Les couleurs, jusque là inexistantes, les sons, jusque là amorphes, les odeurs, jusque là fatiguées, les objets, jusque là ternes, ont jailli. Ils se sont pris en pleine face l'existence des choses. Ils se sont pris en pleine face la poésie de notre planète. Son lyrisme divin et ses arabesques royales. Sa grandeur indéfinissable et son commun extraordinaire.

Cette part infime de l'humanité, ces quelque centaines d'Hommes a découvert les collines, les montagnes, les forêts, les prairies, les lacs, les océans. A observé la nature, ses fruits, les animaux, les oiseaux, les poissons, les fleurs, les arbres, le ciel sans nuage et l'herbe rutilante.

Elle est redevenue ses ancêtres. Elle a vécu comme eux, a foulé le même sol qu'eux, a humé le même air qu'eux, a bu au même ruisseau qu'eux, a cueilli les mêmes bouquets. Elle a partagé avec eux le passé et le présent pour construire le futur de l'humanité.

Je ne dis cependant pas qu'ils sont chanceux ou que leur condition faut mieux que celle, aveugle mais reposée, de l'humanité enfermée. Ils sont peut être plus éveillés mais, en plus d'avoir la conscience aigue des privations qu'inflige la menace Titan, ils doivent aussi, constamment et sans répit aucun, lutter, se battre et massacrer pour le simple plaisir d'inspirer et d'expirer. Ils ont vu des bras se faire arracher, des orbites exploser, des corps démembrer, du sang gicler, des yeux révulsés se fermer pour la dernière fois. Ils ont vu leurs camardes mourir. Ils se sont vus mourir. Ils vivent dans la peur et n'ont pour avancer que la certitude qu'un pas en arrière serait un plus grand blasphème que celui de leurs tripes sur le sol boueux.

Chaque matin ils se lèvent sans savoir si ils pourront se coucher à nouveau. Leur vie ne tient qu'à un câble d'équipement, qu'à une lame d'acier. Qu'à l'habile équation entre le courage et la folie.

Leur vie oscille entre le jour et la nuit telle une balance.

Je dis simplement que ces êtres, surhumains dans leurs bassesses et ordinaires dans leurs prouesses, qui respirent différemment de nous, commun des mortels, jouissent d'une vie qui se trouve embellie par leur âme surélevée et leur lucidité pragmatique et romantique. Paradoxalement, ils sont mieux que dans l'ignorance mais ils souffrent plus.

Ils connaissaient le passé de l'humanité, son histoire, sont son présent et construisent son futur. Ils savent ce à quoi l'humanité s'est soustraite pour survivre. Ils ont côtoyé la mort en face et ont enfoncé leurs yeux horrifiés dans ses rétines cruelles.

La mort… Cette drôle d'histoire sans début. Une constante fin. Ces quatre lettres aux allures d'armées impériales. Un simple mot esquissé d'une plume incertaine mais aux sonorités machiavéliques. Un regard froid et sans vie, absent de toute âme, rigidité cadavérique, lutte et but de l'existence. Inéluctable même pour les plus grands, universelle et intouchable, citoyenne de part ses manières aveugles et sourdes, dictateur de part son injustice morbide. Tyran doux et délivrant, auréolé d'espoir.

La mort… Une alchimie des plus complexes que personne ne saisira jamais. Une équation philosophie bancale parce qu'entièrement inconnue. Aux ingrédients de sang et de sueur, de temps et de douleur. Aux chiffres pourpres et veloutés, aux X gothiques sans passés, aux lettres menteuses et dorées. Physique et chimique, drapée de mystère, fruit de longues réflexions de nos plus grands esprits. Métaphore filée dans un constant présent, hyperbole diminuée, euphémisme amplifié.

La mort… Sans foi ni loi, sans cœur ni raison, sans prévenir, elle touche. Elle touche de son épée d'or pourpre dégoulinante de cruor. Elle touche les fronts blafards de ses victimes et les envoie dans son antre, les avale sans sourciller, les dévore sans trembler. Elle appuie sur le bouton final, nulle échappatoire possible, elle est notre maître à tous. Terrassée, l'humanité s'affaisse, son visage heurte le sol, ses cheveux sont maculés de boue séchée, ses yeux clos, ses poings serrés, impuissants. Nos plais béantes s'ouvrent, nos tripes s'épandent, nos crânes s'alourdissent, nos allures se dénaturent. On abandonne la partie. On a perdu.

La mort… Ce félin indompté que jamais personne ne saura apprivoiser. Ce Cerbère diabolique qui laisse de nombreuses cicatrices sur son passage. Réduit à néant l'existence de l'un et la joie de l'autre. Ne laisse aux vivants que les vagues coroles de la mémoire. Tombes et sépultures tapissent ses pas en hommage aux souvenirs. Nous, ceux qui survivent, nous, ceux qui restent, en doit s'en contenter. Une pierre tombale pour un être. Des espoirs, des désillusions, des joies, des peines, des sourires, des larmes, des mains tendues, des genoux écorchés, une vie, enfouis sous terre. Réduit à cela. Diminué. Résumé. A un morceau de granit sculpté.

Tant de choses à la fois, toutes plus intraduisibles et sauvages les unes que les autres. Le néant, le flou, l'au-delà, l'incompréhensible. La fin.

Je griffonne mes derniers mots dans la pénombre de la nuit tombée, ma chandelle lutte. Elle va bientôt s'éteindre. Je me dépêche devant son regard agonisant.

Je pense t'avoir tout dit.

En fait, je sais bien que non. Je n'aurai jamais assez de papier et d'encre pour te livrer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Cette lettre à l'inutilité débordante n'aura de réelle fin qu'avec celle de l'humanité que je chéris tant.

Je t'implore, toi, quiconque, qui que tu sois. Je te prie, à genoux, platement. Souviens toi de ces quelques mots hasardeux, souviens toi de ces quelques formules hésitantes. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'écrire quelque chose de fondamental ou d'important mais j'espère simplement laisser dans ton esprit neuf la trace de mes réflexions.

Ton

Humble et zélé serviteur

Simple et scrupuleux artisan

Aristocrate à la cocarde tricolore

Poète déchu d'une époque passée

Aux mains tachées d'encre

Et à la plume roussie

Coincé entre ici et maintenant

Entre là-bas et nulle part

Entre l'avant et l'après

Ton très cher et dévoué

 **Moi**

Ecrit dans la ville de Shiganshina, le 12 janvier 845.

ooo

Si vous ne comprenez rien sachez que je suis dans le même état que vous !

Entre Indiana Jones fanfictionneurs perdus on doit s'entraider ! Une petite review ? Ou une bombe anti moustique ?


End file.
